


Office Desk

by Saryn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saryn/pseuds/Saryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss hires a young, former White Fang operative as an act of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Desk

Three months.

Three months had passed since a young White Fang member had approached the police after a hit on a shipment of Dust, three months since the head of Schnee Dust corp., Weiss Schnee, had an odd surge of mercy, three months since the White Fang member, Blake Belladonna, had been hired as a junior assistant to the white-haired woman, as to avoid the young woman's passage through jail. Three months of having the feline faunus tagging along with her, taking notes, and staring with those piercing, golden eyes. 

It rattled her more than she'd care to admit, and it got worse, because she found herself staring right back. The White Fang training must've done wonders to the girl's body, she was so fit, and so sharp, catching onto things quickly and doing a wonderful job - Blake was good, an asset. Their stolen glances at each other, however, made it something more. 

It began with closeness. Blake approaching her as she sat at her desk, typing away, eyes trying to bore holes in whatever charts and reports she had to handle, when warm, clawed hands rested along her shoulders. Weiss glanced over her shoulder and up, at the feline, one eyebrow raised, "Is something the matter?" She asked, though her tone was neutral, warm even. Blake's response came in a vague shrug, "You seemed stressed, Ms. Schnee." It was a purr, low and pleasant, and soon, the hands at her shoulders began to massage their way to her neck.

Weiss didn't resist, didn't brush her hands away, she simply leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the attention of hands all too strong, of claws teasing at her skin, at her scalp and ears, and she didn't push Blake away when the cat thought it okay to lean down and nip at the outer shell of her ear. She should've and, normally, she would've, but the former White Fang operative was just so damn good. Soft-spoken, strong, and those goddamn hands on her shoulders and neck, it had to be illegal.

It was illegal. But no one was watching.

She felt a hardness press against her back as the feline moved closer, and her eyebrows rose. Oh. She didn't know fauna anatomy all that well, so she wasn't about to argue with it either. Finally tiring of the game, the CEO turned, reaching as to grab at the collar of Blake's shirt as she rose from her chair, tugging the feline down to start a passionate, needy kiss - Blake was quick to respond, hands finding their way to the other woman's hips, lifting her some so she could sit atop the desk.

Weiss free hand moved to the front of the faunus' trousers, gripping at the hard length beneath, as she bit on the cat's lower lip, hard, in a warning, "Easy. Or you'll make a mess." She whispered heatedly against the young woman's lips, before beginning to stroke her over the fabric, slow, firm pumps. A low whine, hands tightening their grip on Weiss' hips, nails digging in her shirt - so much for a creepy terrorist, Weiss thought to herself, the girl was behaving like some teenage boy.

It was an odd sight, Blake was still taller than her despite their age difference, she even seemed stronger, yet here she was, whimpering in the CEO's grasp, leaning her head to the shorter woman's. A sharp movement, and the button of the feline's pants came undone, and Weiss slipped her hand in, pulling the assistant's cock out and thanking whatever odd mood had made put a skirt today. Her legs wrapped around the feline's waist, one of her heels hanging precariously from her foot already, as she urged Blake closer, guiding the tip of the assistant's cock and rubbing against the already damp spot along her underwear.

"Ms. Schnee..." A low groan, pleading and begging in tone, and Weiss couldn't help a quiet chuckle, even as it broke into a sharp intake of breath when the feline rolled her hips forward, length pressing against her core over the fabric. The CEO's hand moved up, from the cat's shirt to her hair, to her ears, and tugged sharply there, warningly. She didn't bother explaining, as the feline's stiffness signalled she understood.

Gingerly pushing her panties aside, she pressed to head of Blake's cock to her entrance, and tightened her legs around the cat, a grunt reaching her ears as Blake pushed forward, burying herself to the hilt inside her. She was big, and Weiss could feel herself clenching around the length, hand rising from beneath her skirt to rest at the back of the feline's neck, for support. Of all the things Weiss thought of doing, getting fucked on her table by her junior assistant never crossed her mind.

Blake seemed to take that as permission, her hands no doubt leaving marks on Weiss' hips by now, as she began to pound inside the older woman, feline ears flat against her scalp, nearly hidden in her hair, as she pulled nearly the entire length out only to slam back inside in firm, fast thrusts. Her body shook with whimpers, grunts and purrs against her boss, the white-haired woman pulling herself up against her, moaning softly at her human ear, bitting at her earlobe and driving her closer and closer to the edge.

Weiss was faring no better, clinging to the feline for support, table shaking beneath her with each strong, rough thrust, she was quick to reach her peak, more than once even as the assistant continued plowing her, faster and faster. She closed her eyes tightly when Blake's thrusts began to grow erratic, fast and deep, and the feeling of warm liquid filling her made itself known as the cat crumbled in low whimpers and quiet, pleading "Ms. Schnee.."'s at her ears.

Her legs unwound themselves from Blake's waist, and her hands snaked down to gently grip at the feline's shirt, "We should, ah..." A ragged breath, "Clean up, Blake." She murmured with as much firmness as she could muster as the feline's now-limp member slid out of her. The younger woman hummed in agreement, brushing an affectionate peck to her boss' cheek before stepping out of her hold, cheeks scarlet in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for one Bonpyro, check them out at bonpyro.tumblr.com!


End file.
